sonicultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire
Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire is a special episode Rex the Squirrel fights with his evil self....well, in his eyes. Summary Part 1 Wrex looks into Rex's window and sees him sleeping. He sneaks in and gets on a table next to him. He takes a box of lightbulbs and decides to drop it on him, for it to break and for him to be impaled by the shards of glass, and for him to be eletrocuted and set on fire. Apparently, Rex wakes up already, and he walks to get some water, and then sees Wrex, who is hid inside a big piece of yarn with Jawbreaker the Cat sleeping next to it, he kicks the yarn softly out of the door. Wrex thinks of another way to kill Rex with fire-and there goes his idea! Wrex tries numerous times to set a match so he can throw it in the house. After it finally sets, he throws it in the house and, while Rex is talking on the phone, he sees it on the floor and starts screaming that his floor is on fire, he throws it out of the house and washes out the fire, the screen cuts back to Wrex who has been set on fire himself. Later, Wrex has survived with only slight burns and is charred. He tries to think of how to kill Rex. Due to the loss of ideas to do with fire, he decides to go attack him directly! Wrex sneaks into Rex's house and hides in his pill cabinet. When Rex goes to take a pill, he opens the cabinet to reveal Wrex, whom jumps on him. The picture freezes and "To be continued" shows up. Part 2 We leave off where part 1 ended when Wrex jumps out of Rex's pill cabinet and attacks him. Wrex gets ready to set him on fire when he thinks he is ready to do so, but Rex punches him towards the wall. Wrex, somehow, gets up undamaged and runs so fast with several matches, he sets him on fire. Apparently, the match he is holding sets himelf on fire and the whole house right after. Sonic, Hedgehog Dude, and Skylar are firefighters whom come along to stop the fire. Apparently, H.D. has brought Rex a bucket of soup, which he was going to share with him. H.D. sees the burnt house and starts to flip out, and he shoots at the house with a gun, until Skylar athletically leaps in the way with H.D.'s bucket of soup, burning H.D. and Rex, H.D. shoots the house again despite his injuries. This makes the house catch more fire. Suddenly, the fire surrounds the house and Rex's house explodes, which injures everybody. Rex awakes to see that Wrex has gone, Hedgehog Dude has flipped out and goes after Rex, Skylar remains unconscious, Sonic awakes and runs somewhere. Part 3 Goofs #Skylar does not flip out when she sees the burned house, but this may be because Skylar can resist flipping out better than Hedgehog Dude can, but Hedgehog Dude controls his flip-outs better than Skylar does. Category:Irregular Episodes